


Crush

by yaekkunsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically im projecting onto kenma, Crushes, Elementary School, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Kinda, Kindergarten, Kozume Kenma-centric, M/M, Middle School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i dont know what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: A collection of people Kozume has fallen for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Shimizu Kiyoko, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Semi Eita, Kozume Kenma/Suna Rintarou, Kozume Kenma/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Yachi Hitoka

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me remembering all the crushes ive had and maybe some of them are just crushes, maybe love, maybe i was just choosing someone because i wanted to be 'normal'.  
> Also, rare pairs. Also, also, each chapter is short, and doesn’t really have the same quality of writing as my other works, please be mindful of that

When Kozume had entered kindergarten, he was late his first day. He was a quiet kid, always being adopted by the louder ones. He worked quickly alone, but with others, he _had_ to slow down. So, here he was, at a table of people who he was _adopted_ by. He helped them with their math problems, because they couldn't count just yet.

He showed them how to multiply 9x3, using a finger trick his father showed him, but they couldn't catch on. He just sighed and continued on.

A few weeks after he nervously joined kindergarten, a girl caught his eye. She had blonde hair up to the side in a pink ribbon. She was shy, but popular with the others, easy to get along with.

Kozume was always eager to accept when she asked for help with her work. Always eager to help her out, eager to stand by her in line. One day, he made a small heart with his hands that acted like binoculars to see her walking around the room. 

He was so immersed in ' _lovingly'_ looking at her, that he didn't realize a boy was sitting beside him, watching him. "Hey, whatcha doing?" Kozume jumped, seeing the person's face appear in the ' _binoculars'._ "Oh-um, n-nothing." Kozume stuttered, flustered that he was caught.

The boy looked at him knowingly and smugly, nodding his head. "Really- it was nothing!" "Suree, I believe ya!" The boy teased Kozume. 

"Anyway, we're playing a game, I came over to steal you. Your friends said so." The boy grabbed Kozume and pulled him out of his seat, guiding him to their other classmates gathered in a circle.

Kozume sighed, letting himself be pushed around, but refusing to join his friends playing ' _wolves'_. That would be embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info on my kindergarten crush, i literally got caught doing that heart thing at him and i was soo embarrassed, but what made me sad, was because he disappeared for no reason one day and all my friends were saying he got ran over (╥﹏╥) His name was Dylan.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted shortly.


	2. Suna Rintaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend liking the same gender is accepted by everyone in this fic.

Kozume entered the next year, his friends from last year sticking with him. They sat in tables of four, in a square. 

One day, sitting in a circle, his friends talked about crushes. Kozume thought about it hard, like all elementary students do. Am i right?

Anyway, he felt something for one boy in his class, Rintaro, he was really cool. Whenever they were put together during projects, Kozume got butterflies. 

"So, Kozume, who do you like?" His friend to the left asked, Kozume flushed. "Oh- I like, I like Rintaro." His friends pushed him lightly. " _No way_ , why?" "He's just really cool." Kozume answered, suppressing a smile.

A couple days later, Kozume sat next to Rintaro at the lunch table, his friends to the left of him. "-and he jumped in the mud with me, and threw the mud at me too." Kozume was telling his friends a story, freezing when he heard Rintaro laugh beside him. Kozume peeked over his shoulder to see him looking intently at him. Kozume's eyes widen seeing the other look in his eyes so strongly.

Rintaro smiled at him, Kozume stuttered at the next part of his story. "And- um." 

Kozume stuttered through his whole story during lunch, because of Rintaro's stare and occasional laugh.

Later on, during afternoon recess, his friends teased him. 

"Wow, looks like someones got a crush on you~" Kozume blushed, covering his face. "Shush."

"He laughed even when you didn't tell any jokes, and he kept staring at you. Maybe, you two have something?" "No, he was probably being nice, plus I'm too scared to say that I like him."

Kozume stated, but his friends sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine! Let's just go chase the others! That's fun." His friends suggested, Kozume just went along, wanting the topic to be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second grade crush was someone who probably liked me back, i mean even my friends were saying he did. He looked at me somehow whenever i talked and laughed even when i didn't make a joke...maybe he just thought i was funny looking, wait- what if he did? I actually thought he liked me back :'I  
> Anyway, his name was Inyan, meaning rock in my language.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	3. Oikawa Tooru

Two years later, Rintaro transferred out, although Kozume was sad, he didn't dwell on it much.

Once again, he sat in a circle with his friends, discussing crushes. He stayed silent, knowing that he didn't like anyone this year.

"Kozume, who do you like?" Kozume shook his head and stayed quiet. "Oh come on, we told you ours! Tell us!" His friend rolled their eyes. "I don't like anyone." He stated bluntly, his friends looking at him, unamused. 

"Kozume~ Just tell uusss." His friend leaned on his arm and shook him. "Come on! Pretty please!" Kozume became uncomfortable, looking around, avoiding their gazes. Seeing Tooru walk by, he got an idea.

"I like Tooru." He said, hoping it was enough to shut them up. They all cooed at him. "See, you like someone, you're just to embarrassed to tell us."

Kozume sighed and nodded, the friend that was on his arm getting off.

"Yeah, anyways, can't we just finish this puzzle?" He spoke, picking up a piece and connected it to the messy puzzle. "Fine, fine." His other friends began assembling the puzzle with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Jeremiah, I only said i liked him because my friends insisted that i did have a crush even when i persistently told them i didn't. I got fed up and just told them a random boy's name 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading this chapter (´ヮ`)


	4. Akaashi Keiji

Kozume's first day was horrible, he forgot to grab a hoodie so he was exposed, and he was told not to laugh by a classmate. Feeling like crap, Kozume went home that day and stayed in his room.

Ironically, the next couple days he became friends with the person who told him not to laugh. She had told him she was just joking, Kozume, accepted that.

They became close, walking and talking every day during school.

One day, she brought up crushes, asking who he liked. "Ah, well, I like Keiji. He's really pretty." Kozume blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. She pouted, playfully hitting his shoulder. "No, you can't like Keiji! I like him, so he's mine." She stated, looking at him. 

Kozume uncomfortably nodded, feeling awkward. She just looked away and softened her expression, "Well, come on, let's go play soccer!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the field. Ah, forgot to mention, they were in a private school, settled between two hills.

Kozume let himself be lost in playing, forgetting about it.

Later, he promised not to mention his crush towards Keiji, out of respect for his friendship with his friend. He didn't want to lose the first friend he's had since transferring there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequoia, i was only attracted to him because he was really pretty, but my friend told me not to like him because she liked him. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now that i do it seemed really toxic. My friendship with her was toxic, not so much that you could see it right away, but after much thought, you realize that it is. But, on the pros, she introduced to me what being gay, lesbian, trans, bi, pan, etc was.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter the next one will be posted shortly ₍•͈ᴗ•͈₎


	5. Kuroo Tetsurou

When Kozume had transferred, yet again, he was alone and afraid of being alone, not knowing anyone. 

When he walked through that door, seeing unfamiliar faces and being forced to sit in groups, Kozume felt anxious. But when, a boy with messy hair sat at his table, set in fours, immediately striking up a conversation with him, Kozume felt welcome. 

Their conversation came easily, as if they've met before, as if they've always known each other. "I'm Tetsurou." "I'm Kozume." When they introduced themselves, Kozume felt like he was floating. He felt so happy, almost euphoric that this cute boy had come up to him.

The following days were magical, Tetsurou always kept Kozume company, playing with him at recess, joking around with him during class, sitting with him at lunch. Kozume's cheeks felt sore because of all the smiling he did. 

Tetsurou- Tetsurou was perfect, he fit right with Kozume, like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together. Kozume's confidence was high when he was with the other, he felt as if he was on top of the world with Tetsurou, and their banter came easily.

Sitting knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder gave Kozume butterflies. He even had a dream about Tetsurou. They were on a field trip, and they sat together holding hands. They even held hands as they walked into a gas stop, and...Tetsurou had kissed him on the cheek. 

Kozume awoke with a smile, the whole week after that dream, he couldn't look at Tetsurou without remembering the dream.

Kozume drunkenly laughed whenever Tetsurou would make jokes, even becoming comfortable enough with him to hug him, pull him, and Kozume let Tetsurou drag him anywhere and let him lean on him all he wanted.

One day, they were talking about something, when Tetsurou brought up his sexuality. The conversation had become serious as they sat on the monkey bars of an old playground, away from the other kids.

"Kozume...I think I'm bisexual." Hearing him say that, Kozume listened intently. "I like boys and girls, but...I don't know." "Really? Well, I'll always support you no matter what." Kozume stated, scooting closer to Tetsurou and smiling at him.

Tetsurou smiled, "What about you?" "Yeah, I'm bisexual too." "Oh, that's cool."

After that day, Kozume thought he had a chance. But when Tetsurou told him a secret in the form of a text, Kozume became sad. 

' _I think I still like Shimizu, but I don't know...'_ Kozume looked down at the text and frowned, he had forgotten Tetsurou was in this school longer than he was. He bit on his lip, trying not to cry. ' _She likes you though, do you see the way she looks at you?'_ He texted back after a couple of minutes. ' _Yeah..._ ' Was the response he got back.

A couple days later, Kozume had forgotten about it, making himself believe that he didn't still like her because he said ' _think_ '. Kozume and Tetsurou played checkers talking about something.

"Hey, who do you like?" The question was out of nowhere, I mean, what is so important about crushes? Well, anyway, Kozume was about to give him a big hint. Kozume shrugged.

Tetsurou squinted at him doubtfully. "Is it..." He began naming every girl in class, to which Kozume shook his head to each one. He then named every boy, except himself, to which Kozume shook his head. Tetsurou raised a brow, wanting to know who it was. 

"Is it someone from a different class?" _No_ , why would he think that? He doesn't interact with anyone outside of the class. Kozume shook his head. "Is it someone from a different school?" _Now,_ that is more ridiculous. Kozume shook his head.

Tetsurou dropped the subject and went back to playing checkers and changed the topic entirely. Kozume was a little bummed he didn't get it.

Kozume entered the next year, hoping to see the other in class, but to his dismay, he didn't show up. Neither did he show up the next week, nor the next. Kozume's texts weren't going through to the other as well.

A month later, Kozume was informed that Tetsurou transferred to a different school. 

To which, he cried, mourning a lost love. One that hadn't even blossomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...Amira. My first love, she was so perfect. I really do love her, yes present tense, I still love her even though i have a crush on someone else. While writing this my heart was beating and i still get butterflies when i think of her. And my heart still feels heavy when i think about how she ghosted me (;﹏;)
> 
> Anyway, ill get it together and write the next one, it'll be posted shortly <3


	6. Kiyoko Shimizu

Shimizu...Shimizu the girl who Tetsurou said he ' _liked_ ', it was ironic when he told his classmates he liked her.

In context, the next year he had to say he liked someone, or else his classmates would call him weird, so he just chose someone who everyone liked. Who everyone thought was pretty, who everyone liked, and it _just had_ to be Shimizu.

Really, it was Kozume's fault for saying her name. But- He didn't wanna acknowledge that information.

He went that year, the one toxic girl in class pestering him about her. Kozume would rather not, as he wasn't the pushover he was in elementary...

Alas, he pretended like he liked her, simply because he wanted to be left alone by the constant questions by that girl. He knew he was moving to a different place, far away, but he acted like he was gonna be stuck here forever.

At the ending of the year, he told the girl the truth, who just took in all the drama and was about to tell everyone, before Kozume stopped her. "You can tell everyone after I leave." "Alright."

Kozume, to this day, wonders if she really did tell everyone, or just forgot about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kobe...I didn't dislike him, i just stayed away from him after that, but you know, kids and stuff like to talk about crushes. So, as you know, i went with someone everyone liked and just assumed he was liked by a lot of girls, (he was). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be posted shortly <3


	7. Nishinoya Yuu

Kozume had transferred to yet another school, this one, somewhat close to his hometown. He had become quiet, no friends, and no connections.

But, he was immediately favored by all the teaches for his obedient behavior and high scores. But, not once had someone bothered to talk to him, maybe a simple ' _hi_ ', but that was it.

So, when the boy, Yuu, had come to talk to _him,_ it was a shock. He asked Kozume about where he got his shoes, to which Kozume mumbled out an answer.

After that, the boy frequently asked how he was doing, and asked about his day, even scared him as a joke once. Overall, Yuu was a really nice person, bothering to talk to him, after that the other kids talked to him as well.

Although, Kozume secretly disliked some of them, he still tried to be nice.

Kozume doesn't know whether or not the butterflies are because he likes the boy, or because he was the first person to talk to him, _in school_ , for a long time.

He hesitates deciding on whether or not he likes someone, because Tetsurou still makes him feel warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His name is Wahinkpe, meaning arrow, and yes, we still go to the same school. He's considered, a friend, but i legit dont know what the status is.
> 
> The next chapter is the last, hope you enjoyed this little story <3


	8. Eita Semi

Since the pandemic, Kozume's been taking classes online.

Recently he's fallen for the boy who only shows up _sometimes_ during zoom. He got the crush the first time Semi turned his camera on, seeing thick eyeliner and styled hair. Kozume thought- no, _knew_ , Semi was very pretty.

He often looks forward to when he shows up to class, once every month. He would hope the other would turn on his camera in hopes of seeing his face again, seeing the pretty eyes and pretty hair and the _amazing_ eyeliner.

For the first time in a long while, Kozume wished he could go back to school.

Seeing Semi in person would answer most of Kozume's wishes and he could die on the spot, with little regrets. _What?_ He was still in love with Tetsurou, but you gotta admit, Semi is pretty _pretty_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imara, yeah that's her name, she is really really pretty, her bangs are even styled like kageyama's. Her eyeliner is really cool too! I really wish I could see her with my own eyes, she just gives off that aura of 'pretty'.
> 
> Thanks for reading, this is the end <3  
> Maybe i'll update if I get another crush :D


End file.
